Bound
by MihoSayuri
Summary: a Willow/Faith one-shot. PWP, BDSM.


author's note: this is COMPLETELY different to anything I've ever written before. first of all, it's going to be Willow/Faith. I apologize in advance to my loyal Buffy/Faith readers. ^^; but after reading a fic on a Willow site called A Little Flower, I kind of need to. the author had only posted seven chapters, and it was last updated like.. eight years ago. lol. so yeah, there's no hope for more, unfortunately. anyway, that fic had me glued to my laptop screen, and when it ended, I was just like... really? so I'm going to go for a much longer one-shot than usual, since the fic kind of calls for it if I want to do it any justice. before reading this, you should hop on over to the Willow site, called Near Her Always, and take the time to read the amazingness that that one is. it is not, however, needed that you read it. I certainly hope that if the author ever sees this, he/she will like. I am nowhere near as good a writer, but I hope I can at least try. one more thing; in the other fic, Willow states that she isn't interested in hurting Faith at all... well, things change. :D WARNING: there's a scene that involves fake blood. just imagine it as paint if it bothers you bad enough.

-

Lorne left the witch and the Slayer with a smile and nod goodbye. After Willow explained the situation fully, he was much more at ease. Hearing her speak so calmly about what was occurring between her and Faith, he knew that once he felt more comfortable, he was to let them alone, let them finish what it was that they needed to do. Lorne was surprised, but content, to find it fascinating, beautiful; and incredibly erotic. That last description was his biggest reason for leaving.

Back in the bedroom, Willow gazed down at the Slayer asleep in her arms. She still was very pleasantly surprised at Faith's submission to her, the fact that the girl left herself in Willow's control, wholly and completely.

Before she was able to think too much on it, the raven-haired girl lying with her stirred lightly. Willow smiled at the way she seemed to curl up into her, like a kitten, or a small child. Faith moaned lightly, burying her face in Willow's neck.

"How long was I out?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"A little under an hour, baby," the redhead replied, stroking the nape of the other girl's neck.

The Slayer turned her head toward the door. "Where's Lorne?"

Willow smiled. "Just left."

She allowed herself and the other girl a few more minutes of relaxation before she carefully moved Faith to the bed completely, sitting up next to her. She reached down next to the bed and grabbed the previously discarded rope.

"I don't think we had the chance to finish what we started, little girl," Willow said after leaning in close to the Slayer, her breath hitting the other girl's ear lightly.

Faith smirked, but quickly wish she hadn't. The witch caught it, and twirled her fingers; in a small flash of light, the brunette felt a sharp pinch on her skin. She yelped.

"Did I give you permission for that, Faithy?" Willow looked down disapprovingly at her.

The girl's eyes, previously displaying a soft twinkle and sleep, now showed a light hint of fear. "No, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Sit up," The witch demanded. Faith quickly obeyed and sat up to the other girl's level. "On your knees."

The Slayer rose up on her knees and raised her arms when Willow motioned her to. She moved around behind Faith, tying the Shinju knot once more; but she pulled it tight against the brunette's olive skin, eliciting a gasp from the girl at the light burn of the rope. Willow moved around to Faith's front, tying the rope above and beneath her breasts, and then moving to wrap them around her wrists. She moved back behind Faith, pulling the rope so that the other girl's hands were bound to her chest.

"Listen to me, Faith." The witch said as she brushed her hands over the skin of the other girl's biceps. "Do you trust me?" She asked, and her fingers massaged into Faith's muscles.

"Yes, Mistress." Faith whispered lightly, her voice taking a lilt as she began to fall slowly into a light subspace.

The redhead smiled. "Aw, that's sweet.." She took Faith's ponytail in her hand and yanked it back. The brunette yelped again. "Sure that's a good idea?"

Faith hesitated, but replied, "Yes, Mistress."

"Close your eyes."

Moving in front of Faith, she kneeled down and took her face in one hand. "Are you calm?" She asked.

"Yes."

Willow softly moved her hand behind Faith's head, and yanked her ponytail again. Faith bit her lip to stifle her whimper.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Willow moved her hand back to Faith's front, lightly moving down the other girl's slender body, her fingers pinching her taut nipple harshly. "Are you prepared to give your very essence to me?" The witch asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Are you prepared to obey me at every command?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Continuing her minstrations against Faith's olive skin, she moved her fingers over the brunette's shoulders, pushing deep into her muscles. Faith moaned in content, her head falling back onto Willow's shoulder.

"How do you feel, love?" Willow asked softly.

"I feel good, Mistress," Faith sighed lightly.

"Good." Willow moved from behind the bound Slayer. "Lie on your back."

Faith complied quietly, lying on the soft covers. Willow stood and pulled Faith's legs open, tying her ankles to the bedpost; again, tight enough to cause the other girl to wince.

Moving onto the bed, Willow straddled the younger girl as she reached down for the black scarves that were on the floor with the rope.

"Open," she instructed as she placed the material over Faith's lips. The dark-haired girl opened her mouth and Willow placed the thick silk in between her lips. "Bite." Faith bit the scarf. "Lift your head." Willow tied the scarf closed and gently guided Faith's head back onto the pillow. "I'm going to leave the blindfold off," the witch stated, "but the moment you make a noise that I have not allowed, I will put it back on as punishment. Nod."

Faith nodded. Willow moved down the bed and in between the girl's legs. She slowly began to massage the Faith's feet again, moving up to her ankles, her calves, her knees and so forth. When she arrived at the top of the brunette's thighs, Faith arched into her touch, closing her eyes tight and biting down on the scarf between her teeth.

Willow's hand moved up and into Faith's increasingly wet sex. The Slayer arched into her touch again, biting the material in her mouth hard as the redhead circled her clit. Faith was already breathing heavy, Willow's touch causing her entire body to ache and tremble. She jerked as the witch pushed a finger inside of her, but still, stayed quiet. Stroking the other girl's inner walls, Willow watched, amused, as the woman beneath her writhed in pleasure from her ministrations, and agony from keeping herself quiet.

Slipping her finger out of Faith's tight core, Willow brought it to her lips. She moaned in appreciation at the taste before getting up from the bed. Faith's eyes flicked open, disappointment clear in her features as she bit back another whimper.

Willow brought her bag over to the side of the bed, setting it down on the floor. She pulled out a small, black jug; it was unclear what was inside it, however, as she set it down on the nightstand. She also pulled out a few toys; a bullet vibrator, a bunny vibrator and a thick, purple dildo. She removed a wooden paddle as well.

Placing them all on the nightstand, Willow let her left hand roam up the Slayer's side as she knelt between her legs once more. Her right hand reached over her and grasped one of the candles lit on the nightstand.

"Does that feel good, Faithy?" Willow asked, massaging the other girl's thigh. "Moan your approval, if you'd like."

Faith let out a breathy moan, her face content and eyes closed; clearly in a deep state of subspace. Willow raised the candle over her counterpart's breasts and tipped it, letting the hot wax splash onto the younger girl's skin. Faith inhaled sharply, arching her back at the pain and pleasure of the sensation.

"How does that feel, love?" Faith moaned again. "Do you want more?" Another moan.

Willow spilled more of the burning liquid onto Faith's stomach. She hissed, arching up once more. Setting the candle back on the nightstand, Willow lifted the wooden paddle.

"I no longer require you to remain quiet, baby doll. However, I must remind you that we are not alone in the building, so you must not become louder than reasonable. Understood?"

Faith nodded. Willow smacked the paddle down, hard, on her thigh; a whimper that was long overdue escaping the Slayer's throat. Willow slammed the wooden object down on Faith's stomach, breasts and thighs several times, leaving red marks on her skin. Faith was now visibly trembling under the redhead's actions.

Willow set the paddle down on the bed and untied Faith's ankle ropes. She pulled the loose rope dangling from Faith's wrists so that Faith was sitting up. With one hand holding the rope, she untied the gag and placed it on the bed as well. Her hand still on the younger girl's neck, she moved up, her fingers slipping into her hair underneath the ponytail. She lightly scratched her nails into the smaller girl's scalp, eliciting another moan from her.

Willow then yanked the ponytail holder from Faith's hair, causing Faith to cry out. She threaded her fingers in the girl's soft, dark tresses; massaging the area that she pulled at. The light touch was still enough for Faith, in her current state, to close her eyes, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting lightly as she let out a soft moan from the contact.

"Faithy," Willow said softly. "Open those big brown eyes for me." Faith looked up at the older woman. "Good girl. We're going to go into the shower, now, okay? What I want to do is a bit messy, so I want to make sure I can get you clean easily afterward."

"'Kay," Faith said in a small voice. Willow smiled at her and stood, pulling at the rope to make Faith stand as well. When they were both firmly on the ground, Willow led Faith into the bathroom and helped her into the tub.

"Close your eyes, baby," Willow asked. Faith allowed her eyes to close, and Willow turned the showerhead on; Faith jumped when the icy water hit her. "Stay under the water while I go get a few things, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Faith moaned, beginning to seemingly revel in the cold of the water as Willow left the bathroom; had she been in a more cohesive state, it would have made her wholly uncomfortable. And though she trembled from the temperature, she enjoyed the icy touch.

Willow hesitated a moment after grabbing the bullet vibrator, paddle and black jug; watching Faith stand in the water, her eyes closed and body flushed. She tilted her head, her arousal heightening as she watched the tendrils of water drip down Faith's soft skin. She moaned in approval, putting the black jug on one of the shampoo holders and the other two objects on the floor.

Willow ran her hands up the Slayer's rope-clad body. Faith arched into her touch, moaning lightly at the redhead's touch. "Look at how beautiful you are, my Faith," Willow said. "Can I tell you a secret, love?" She had a wicked smile on her face. She reached down, turning the water off and putting the bathtub stopper in as she stroked the inside of Faith's leg.

Faith moaned again. "Yes, Mistress," she replied, opening her eyes to look at the witch.

Caressing Faith's cheek, Willow reached for the black jug. "I..." She twisted the lid off the top. "Have a fake blood fetish."

Willow dumped the thick liquid over Faith's skin, who hissed at the contact of the substance. Willow trailed the fake blood over Faith's front, and then moved to pour it over her head, dousing every part of her, besides her face, in the red slime.

When she was done, Willow tossed the black jug into the sink. She moved her hand to Faith's chest, spreading the fake blood up onto her neck and then to her mouth. "Open," Willow said, putting her red-stained fingers in Faith's mouth. "Suck it off," the older girl ordered. Faith squeezed her eyes shut tight, obviously turned off by the taste. But she licked Willow's fingers clean anyway, the redhead licking her lips at the sight of the brunette girl; fake blood running down her mouth, neck and the rest of her body.

"Good girl," the witch smiled. "I think you might deserve a reward for that, my Faith." Reaching down, she grabbed the bullet vibrator from the floor. She twisted the contraption, and it buzzed to life. She looked at Faith. "Would you like to feel this on you, pretty girl?"

"Yes, Mistress," Faith said in a breathy moan, her inner muscles clenching at the sight and sound of the vibrator. Willow smiled again and moved the vibrator onto the other girl's skin. Faith whimpered, her head lolling backwards as she trembled beneath the buzz of the vibrator. Willow pressed it into her neck, rolling it deeply on her skin. She moved it lower, slowly; trailing it down Faith's chest and over her nipples.

Faith bit down on her bottom lip as Willow knelt on the floor in front of the tub, moving the vibrator down the Slayer's thighs, and then back up to her sex; where the fake blood had steered clear of, though was anything but dry. The moment the alive object touched Faith's outer lips, she gasped, jumping slightly at the contact of her sensitive flesh. Willow pushed it into her wetness and onto her clit, making her whimper.

The redhead circled around Faith's nub; the girl trembling violently, strangled moans coming from her throat. Even though Faith consciously knew that she wasn't given permission, her body betrayed her and she shuddered in orgasm, crying out to the shower walls. Willow let her ride the orgasm, but when it was over, she pulled the vibrator back.

"I didn't say you could cum, did I?" Willow asked.

"N-no, Mistress," Faith stuttered breathlessly. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

Willow dropped the vibrator and picked up the wooden paddle, slamming it down hard on Faith's ass. Again, she cried out.

Willow turned the water on again, but this time she used the hot water nozzle. Faith whimpered as the water got hotter and hotter.

"Why did you cum without permission, Faith?"

"I... I couldn't... I couldn't stop myself, Mistress," she replied, her voice shaking from the pain of the hot water.

Willow hit her with the paddle again and Faith whimpered; the pain scorching her already burning flesh. "That's a lie. You could have stopped yourself. Apologize to me again."

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

Willow tangled her hand in Faith's hair, yanking her head back. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" Faith cried out.

Leaning over, Willow turned the cold water to mix with the hot. When the water was cold enough, she pulled the showerhead out of its holder and sprayed it over Faith, washing the fake blood out of her hair and off her face. When she was done, she pushed Faith into a kneeling position and turned the water off, climbing into the tub.

She pulled the younger girl toward her dripping sex. "Make me cum."

Faith latched her mouth onto the redhead's pussy, her tongue lathing over the other girl's twitching skin. Willow moved closer. "Use your fingers," she instructed. Faith pushed her bound arms forward as far as she could and pushed two into the witch, curling them to hit her sweet spot. Willow moaned. "There you go, baby girl."

Latching onto her clit, Faith sucked hard on the bundle of nerves, her fingers working feverishly, buried deep inside Willow. A long moan escaped the girl standing as her orgasm washed through her, pulling Faith's roots hard. As soon as she came down, she pulled Faith's hand down and her fingers out of her.

"Stand," she instructed.

Faith complied, and the witch turned on the cold water again, pulling the stopper out of the bathtub.

"Thank you, baby. I shall put that toward your reward when you have showed me that you can control yourself, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." Willow spent the next few minutes scrubbing the fake blood off of Faith. She looked down at the ropes bounding the other girl. "I will have to remove your binding and use another, Faith. You do not move your arms unless I say so."

Faith nodded. Willow untied the rope from Faith's arms and twisted it around and off of her. "Arms down." When Faith obeyed, she put the rope on the floor of the tub, rinsed the remaining substance off of her skin, and shut the water off. She pulled a towel off the wall.

"Turn around." Willow began to dry Faith's hair, and then, after drying her backside, turned her around to dry her front. When she was finished, she moved so that Faith could step out of the tub. "Out," she commanded. She stepped behind Faith after she moved out of the shower, holding her wrists in front of her and moving so that Faith was walking, Willow behind her, to the bedroom.

Once they were at the foot of the bed, Willow moved away. "Lie down." Faith settled on the bedspread once more, and Willow pulled a shorter, thicker rope out of her bag on the floor. "Arms up." She tied Faith's hands to the bedposts. "I'll leave your feet untied, but your legs don't move unless I say so."

"Yes, Mistress," Faith breathed shakily. Willow noticed that the girl was breathing deeply, as she was no longer in her deep subspace, probably an effect of her orgasm and the pain of the hot water. She was slowly returning; but her body still trembled slightly.

"Calm, my love," Willow said softly. She brushed Faith's wet hair back against the pillow, stroking the girl's face for several minutes as she breathed deep, moving herself back into her pleasant trance. She opened her eyes to look at Willow. "How do you feel, Faithy?"

"I feel good, Mistress," Faith replied, her voice back to normal. Willow smiled.

"You'll have to get rewarded for calming so quickly as well, doll." Willow moved over to the nightstand, picking up the purple dildo. She disappeared into the bathroom briefly, returning with the vibrator and paddle. Putting the latter on the nightstand, she moved to kneel between Faith's legs again, the vibrator and dildo in each hand. "Bend your knees," she instructed, pushing the Slayer's feet up slightly.

Willow leaned in, holding up the dildo. "I'm going to fuck you with this, Faith, but you do *not* cum until I allow you to, understood?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Moving the tip of the dildo into Faith's dripping folds, she trailed it up her sex, watching as Faith moaned, pulling slightly against her restraints. Willow pushed the dildo to her entrance, entering her just slightly and pulling back before thrusting it roughly into the brunette.

"Mmm!" Faith cried out, her toes curling and digging into the mattress. Willow set a fast pace, fucking the younger girl hard. She buzzed on the vibrator and moved it over Faith's clit, causing her to cry out again.

Willow could tell, from the way Faith writhed on the bed and the noises she was making, that she was close to orgasm. Without stopping her ministrations, she commanded the Slayer, "Do not cum yet."

Faith whimpered uncontrollably, her hands wrapping around the ropes that bound her, gripping them tightly. Her bottom lip was between her teeth again, and she was biting so hard, she began to taste the faint tinge of blood. Her back arched again and again, her body shaking so violently, the bed was trembling as well. The wood creaked under the girl's strength as she kept herself from orgasm.

Willow took this in, watching as her Slayer fought to keep control of her body. She continued fucking her at the same pace for several long minutes, very pleasantly surprised that the brunette kept herself in line. Finally, Willow relented. "Cum."

Faith let out a near scream as she came, her body curling rigidly with the force of her orgasm. Willow hovered over her, taking a nipple into her mouth, prolonging and intensifying the other girl's orgasm. She didn't stop for a good five minutes, she figured; as soon as Faith came down from one orgasm, another hit her just as hard. Willow lost count of how many times she came.

Breaths coming out in shaky whimpers, Faith collapsed into the bed, more than spent. Willow removed the dildo and put both toys back on the nightstand. She filled a cup of water in the bathroom, moistened a washcloth and returned to the bedroom. Sitting next to Faith, she untied the ropes, discarding them on the floor.

"Sit up, my love," Willow said. Faith sat up, still trembling. The redhead moved behind Faith, letting her lean back into her, and moved the washcloth over her lover's bloody lip. Faith turned her head slightly, letting Willow clean the tender wound. "How am I supposed to kiss you now, Faithy?" Willow laughed.

Faith smiled lightly at her words. "You still can, Mistress."

Willow smiled at her. "No, I'll leave it be, beautiful." She set the washcloth on the nightstand and brought the glass to Faith's lips. "Drink."

When Faith drained the glass, Willow put it back on the nightstand. Moving down, Faith still in her arms, she settled into the pillows. She pulled the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed over them both.

"Sleep, my love."

-

END.


End file.
